One I'd like to keep
by sobouchat
Summary: Jeff and Jay are torn because of the situation between Matt and Edge/Lita. They need to comfort each other and find their way back to each other   SLASH! Dont like, dont read!But if you do, reviews would be very nice!


_**One thing I always fantasized about was Jeff and Jay together, wich almost never happens in fanfictions or… I missed a lot of Christian stories and I don't think so. Just so you know, my infos weren't that good but only the love counts! =) so Jeff is in TNA, Shannon Moore is about to join and Christian is on his way there any day at the time.**_

Jeff had just left the gorilla position where Jay and himself waited the end of the match. None of them really looked at each other but they feared the people in the ring might do something stupid and get sloppy on purpose. This affair had destroyed their friendship and flushed the last seven years down the toilets. The guys in the locker room had looked the other way even if Taker had tried to avoid murder every once in a while.

Amy had tried to stay with Matt and ended up with the player of the company and nobody would ever believe that holy Mattie could be a possessive freak when it came to women or friends and the rest of their friends did like their faces the way they were.

"So you're joining TNA next month, huh?" Jeff whispered; his eyes on the scene. The match was going back and forth but he was pretty sure Edge wouldn't let go of his precious briefcase.

"Yeah, I… Needed to change air after Jericho, the matches… This mess was the final straw; I'm getting away from this shit… Need the rest; it will be good to have a lighter schedule and other friends to hang out with. I won't bother you or Shannon… I heard he is going to join later this year… So…" Jay replied with an apologetic smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"No worries, you're not responsible for this… They are…" The younger Hardy watched his tired friend pace back and forth in the backstage area.

"I can't stand them just… Fighting like dogs in that ring." Jason cried out, startling a small part of the staff and the medics.

"Just come with me, ok? We'll use Mark's locker room. He left me the keys earlier…" Jeff grabbed the panicked man and dragged him towards the door tagged with the undertaker's name.

"O god, this is so gonna get on the internet… I'm screwed, I'm sorry…" Jay gulped trying multiple times to sit down and failing to remain calm.

"Who could blame you for stressing out, these days. They turned you into a jobber and now you have to face this disaster."

Jason dropped his battered body on the nearest chair, it was a stiff one with no real comfort but better than nothing at all. Tears were forming in his eyes, he kept thinking about his dad who always said not to cry and to make him proud, his son tried his best to fight them.

Jeff dropped his bag on a table and kneeled down in front of his friend, forcing his chin up. Curious and worried green eyes met sad and tired blue ones. And before any of them knew happened, Jeff was kissing Jay softly taking the thin lips between his plump ones. Jason put his large hands on each side of his friends head and deepened the kiss. The older man's heart was still racing but not in fear like earlier but rather in impatience, he had been treated so badly lately; by friends, family and the company.

His coworkers thought he was a coward, agreeing with his best friend's behavior, the company made a living joke out of him and his family blamed him for not being there whenever they wanted. Life had been harsh on Captain Charisma lately and his heart felt like glass ready to shatter under all the pressure.

Both wrestlers broke the kiss, panting with their faces flushed, craving for another that he didn't have to wait too long for. He felt warm hands through the fabric of his eternal jeans going up and down his thighs, bringing his cock to life in the confines of his boxers.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I didn't… I don't want you to think… I'm not…" The older man stuttered, contemplating the ceiling to concentrate on his words rather than the bulge now very noticeable under the blue textile.

"You're not taking advantage of me, Jay-Jay! It's ok, I'm your friend and I want this… I want you, always have… I want you to feel good, loved just like you deserved to be."

Jason looked at him, ever more confused than before until Jeff got up and straddled him. His erection rubbed against the other man's leg as he moved on the small chair. The younger Hardy slid his between their bodies and fondled his friend through the jeans before he got annoyed, not able to feel flesh and open them to get access to the rock like member and felt it pulse in his palms. The blonde moaned in the brunette's mouth, cupping Jeff's ass in his usual baggies getting a light groan in return.

Hardy started biting his neck and sucking on the pale flesh and turning it pink and red in the process. Jason felt the heat crossing from one man to the other while they fought to get rid of their shirt. Jeff nuzzled the light blond hair on his chest and licked his nipples with attention waiting for those low moans he dreamt about at night, still caressing the thick member imprisoned in the damp cloth.

"The table, I want you to take me on it!" Jeff growled, his accent making it the more difficult to understand in his blissful daze. He nodded and pushed his younger friend back on his feet brutally and taking off his sneakers, socks, jeans and boxers in a few seconds.

Jeff licked his lips, watching the hard flesh bouncing a little again his cute belly. He crushed his lips against Jay's, letting the glistening shaft brush against his black pants and listened to the gasps uttered by his lover. He trailed his way down and took the whole length in his mouth not willing to wait and tease as he felt his own erection aching for attention. But he wasn't the one needing it.

Jason noticed the tent despite the loose outfits. He had a hard time concentrating on something else than the sweet suction around him. He felt each and every swirl of the frenzied on his hypersensitive flesh, the younger man using his ring to push on the nerves, making him crazy and on the verge of coming.

"Touch yourself, J-Jeff… Touch yourself for me…" Jay said in his husky voice as he pulled himself out of Hardy. Jeff whimpered at the loss and trying to take him back.

"If you do that, I'll never have you… I want to make you come. I want to see you, jack off for me little one." He smirked, Jeff complied and undressed himself slowly before he sat on the cold table and took hold of his dick, growling and gasping at his own touch; spreading his legs to offer a better view. He liked receiving orders like that, Jason knew this and used it to give him more pleasure. He waited patiently for the younger Hardy boy to close his eyes to close the distance between them and took his palm away to replace it with his mouth. Jeff shouted in surprise as his cock was licked on the sides, sucked on the tip and received some more goodness from the blonde between his legs. It didn't take long for Jeff to come in his lover's mouth. Jay swallowed what he could and smeared the rest on his cock with a content sigh.

He kissed the spent man on the table and pushed him down doing it. The good thing was, the furniture were larger because they were supposed to be used by a larger man so they had enough space for two. Jay took his time licking the rainbow warrior's lips, tasting himself and some candy he'd eaten before. He bit his chin and licked all the weird drawings the young man used to cut in the stubble.

He left his own marks as he trailed his way down on the smaller man. There was a duet of moans and growls as they exchanged kisses and fondled each other. Jason used his precum and to lube up his fingers and started working them in and out the tight passage until they brushed the soft and spongy bundle of nerves they had been looking for. Jeff cried out, begging for more as his lover pushed against it until the younger man was painlessly stretched and his hardness had come back. He carefully place the big head of his cock at the entrance and placed his thumb on the slit of Jeff's dick, sending pleasure in his body as he entered him slowly and buried himself to the hilt in the warm cavern.

Jeff didn't take long to accommodate to the intrusion and begged in an almost inaudible voice for Jay to move. He started with short thrust, careful not to hurt the man beneath him. Jeff wailed, his face contracting in pleasure. Jason lost himself in those crazy green eyes and their veil of lust as he thrusted harder, hitting Jeff's prostate so hard that the North Carolinian forgot how to speak properly and letting him babble and cry for mercy. Jason couldn't get enough of this, the younger man hooking his legs around his waist and meeting his thrust the best he could as climax approached fast sending its warm waves in him.

"I'm close, so close… Touch me, please!" Jeff cried in a raspy voice, his eyes reduced to slits like a pleasured cat. Jason kissed with all the breath he had left, teasing his tongue with his own as he slid a shaky hand and started stroking the leaking member fast and hard until the younger Hardy gave him a strangled cry and released his seed a second time on Jay's hand and chest. The muscles of his ass contracted on the effort, clinging around the throbbing cock until the pressure was too much too bear. The Canadian shouted as his climax hit him making his juice shoot deep down inside Jeff.

After a few seconds where the men stared at each other, kissing softly and resting after the very intense last hour. Until loud knockings were heard along with a rough voice.

"Jeff! Kid, you in there? Open the door, now!" Mark growled, his fists banging on the thick door and leaving marks on it.

Both wrestlers cursed under their breath, almost falling from their perch. The boys quickly cleaned the table and got dressed before they suddenly opened the door and ran out, letting a stupefied Mark and a very amused Glenn behind them.

"What's up their ass?" Mark shook his head.

"Well, I don't know about Reso, but I'm pretty sure he was what was up Jeffy's ass not so long ago!" Glenn laughed before he went to join the rest of the locker room.

"God… I'm not changing in there, I love Jeffrey but I don't trust him to be clean when it comes to sex…" Mark grabbed his belongings and joined his "brother".

Jay and Jeff ran to their previous positions, acting as if they were searching for someone until Matt called for Jeff with a suspicious look on his face.

"Hey! Reso, what are you doing with my brother!" He growled, wincing in pain and looking for the trainer's room.

"N-nothing, we… Just talked, about TNA stuffs. Nothing important…" Jay stuttered.

"Don't talk to him Jay, it's gonna end up on the internet." Adam spat, grabbing his best friend and dragging him away.

Jeff got his mobile out his pocket; fortunately neither of them had erased precious numbers.

Jay's phone rang and he could read a message that made him feel the best in ages.

"You'll do great things when you join us. I'm looking forward to see you again, I'll be waiting for you. Nero bird."

"What is it? And where were you after the match? I looked everywhere for you, dude!" Adam asked, holding his briefcase in one hand and Lita's in the other.

"I was… Calming down… Just resting…" the shorter blonde whispered. Adam shook his head and he and his girl went to the trainer.

"What about holidays in Tampa for the rainbow warrior, CC?" he texted to his friend.

"I hope you'll survive the invasion!" Was the reply he received seconds later, making him laugh.

"I am the invasion!" Jeff laughed at the memory, he still had a hard time hiding his weird walking style to Matt.

"I know, Captain. And I loved it. I'll stop by before I leave, just leave a key for me later."

When he was at the hotel, Jason didn't know what to do first. He cleaned up a little and showered the stickiness washing away in the soapy bubbles. He didn't hear the door open nor did he feel Jeff enter the show. The American rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something? Why weren't you angry against me for letting the whole Amy and Adam thing happen like the rest of the gang?" Jason said in a low voice with his arms wrapped around his lover.

"Because it's not your fault… You're my friend… The man I love, One I'd like to keep near my heart, always…" Jeff whispered before he kissed him under the hot stream, letting all doubts rain down their wet bodies.

New life looks good… Jay thought.

FIN

_**SO! Did you like it? Reviews would be so cool! Poor Mark should know better than thinking his protégé can keep sexy man away… Even for a little while… I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**_


End file.
